


Surprise

by SaikoChoYT



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kindness, Light-Hearted, M/M, Outer Space, Protective Rick, Surprise Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoChoYT/pseuds/SaikoChoYT
Summary: Rick is acting a bit off during this adventure, and Morty keeps his guard up against both his grandfather and the enemies. Just what is Rick up to?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from my other (and much more angsty) Rick and Morty fic Stay By My Side, I wanted to write a more light hearted fic! This one will have shorter chapters and be a smaller story overall, but I hope you all like it!

A click from a knob sounded on the far side of the room as the boy slept. The light from the hallway was beginning to filter in through the widening crack in the door and illuminating the side of Morty's cluttered desk and plain wall.

It was none other than Rick, who was in the process of calling his grandson (or more like dragging) off to another late night adventure. He wasn't completely under the influence as he just had a few sips before coming upstairs.

The man grunted as he pushed the door away, briefly glancing around in the dark of the room. The pitiful hallway lighting didn't help much with scanning the area, but the man's half-lidded eyes had landed on the small clock resting on the nightstand near the bed. It's numbers were small yet bright green, the colon between it's accompanying numbers flicking at him as every second passed.

_**2:13AM** _

His eyes narrowed further at the clock, as if offended by what it read. Rick should have come in at least half an hour earlier, but interdimensional cable had him hooked in a bit longer then he intended with a government pursuit being streamed live somewhere nearby the Andromeda system. It wasn't resolved at the time of deciding it was time to leave, but damn did he wish he could watch the rest of it.

Striding from underneath the door frame, Rick padded over to sleeping Morty. The small bundle of fabric, which was the boy, had apparently curled himself into his comforter and was looking quite similar to a cocoon.

His grandfather kneeled down and placed a hand on where he would assume Morty's shoulder was and gave him a little shake. "Hey, wake up. I need ya for something Morty."

As there was no response Rick rolled his eyes and shook the kid again, this time a bit harder. "Morty c'mon, we gotta go."

" _Hnnnng,_ w-what..? Rick, is that you?" The blanket that was enfolding him slowly unraveled as Morty tried to turn around in response to the beckon.

"Oh I don't know, who do you think? W-W-Who could this possibly sound like to you Morty?" Rick retorted as he stood back up and turned to the direction of the boy's closet. "I need your help for something Morty, and it's reaaaal important, got that? We-We need to hurry."

Rick opened the closet door and began fishing around for a shirt and pants for Morty to wear. His grandson sat up and rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand. "What is it now? I'm s-so tired Rick.." 

"You'll find out when we get there. Now p-put these on and meet me in the garage. If you hurry it up we can get ahead of them and snag it before it becom- **uuRRUHP** -comes more of a hassle." Rick tossed an infamous yellow shirt and denim jeans over his shoulder before moving to grab his flask from his coat. Morty yelped as they both hit him in the face and plucked them off. "O-Okay.."

As Rick left the room through the still open door, Morty squinted in the light as he watched him disappear around the corner.

It wasn't too weird for Rick to be moderately relaxed when it was time to go on an adventure, but it was definitely uncommon. Most of the time the man drunkenly barged in during the middle of the night (which he did do, just not wasted this time) and tugged Morty inside of a portal immediately after yanking him from bed.

It was different to say the least.

A light hearted grin teased at Morty's lips. It was nice though to be given a little time to actually dress before heading off with Rick. Despite how silly that had sounded, it was true.

However, he knew he didn't have forever to linger.

Quickly untangling himself with the mess of his covers, Morty snatched up the offered shirt and dropped his pants to the floor. The air was a lot colder than being underneath the warmth of covers, so he shivered as he dressed hastily. He stretched the yellow fabric over his head and poked his arms through, dusting wrinkles off of the front of the shirt with his hands before reaching for his jeans.

The boxers he was wearing were still clean, so he slipped on his pants one leg at a time over them and did a little jump to wriggle them into place. Once comfortable, Morty made his way back over to the open closet and dug around for socks.

It didn't take long to find a pair, so he quickly unballed them from each other and slipped them over his feet. Morty scooted forward a bit to reach his shoes, grabbing them both between his fingers by the heel and pulling them closer.

As soon as he tied his sneakers, Morty abandoned his room and made it into the hallway. He flicked off the light that Rick had left on as he walked towards the railing, turning to scale down the stairs. Without the light it was pitch black, so Morty swallowed nervously as he placed a hand on the rail. 

In his attempt to glance around, no one else seemed awake yet as the kitchen and living room was silent.

_Duh-doink, it's 2AM._ His conscious bit back at the thought.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Morty tiredly and carefully jogged past the dining room and in the direction of the door leading into the garage.

Getting a hip-full of wood from the table or a chair wouldn't feel too good, so as much as he needed to hurry to Rick's discretion, he also didn't want to wipe out. Morty really did wish he could have gotten a bit more sleep then this as he was already quite exhausted from yesterday's journey with Rick. 

He halted when he was in arms reach and grabbed the knob, twisting away and pulling towards himself.

Gladly, the fluorescent lights weren't on so he wasn't blinded. The only light available was the small bluish lamp sitting upon Rick's desk. Everything that could reflect had a sharp blue glow along its edges, yet despite most of everything being covered in it's light, Morty couldn't see Rick or much else further back in the room.

"R-Rick?" The kid slowly walked inside as he closed the door behind him.

"In the ship, Morty. Hurry up."

Morty jumped at a slightly muffled voice that sounded indeed near the ship even though he couldn't see the man. 

As Morty did as he was told and made his way to the passenger seat, a bright light flared up inside of the cruiser illuminating Rick's face. He was looking down at the dashboard and moving his arms around, presumably poking buttons and messing with it's controls.

Morty hurriedly grabbed the handle and swung the door open, the side of it clunking into the body of the ship.

"Watch it _Morty_ , Jesus. I don't w-want you scratching it up." Rick scolded, briefly shooting the boy a sharp glare before busying himself into the control panel. "S-Sorry!" Morty jumped into the ship and turned to carefully close the door, trying his best to be considerate.

"So, can I know where we are going now? Usually we just- y-y'know- portal somewhere you want us to go." Morty twisted around and grabbed his seatbelt as he spoke.

"As I said, you'll find out when we get where, uh- where we're going." Rick wiped his nose on his lab coat as a satisfied beep echoed throughout the ship. The scientist twisted the key in the ignition and it purred, the rest of the dashboard lighting up.

Morty decided to just accept that answer as he clicked the buckle inside of its counterpart and turned forward in his seat. The garage door began to slowly open with a growl of machinery and clinking.

Rick displayed his impatience with the way he held the wheel in his left hand and was bouncing his right pointer finger against his thigh. "I really should work on this damn door and make it open a lot quicker then this fu- **uURUP** -cking turtle pace it's set at."

Morty huffed a halfhearted laugh. "Y-Yeah, I guess so." He lowered his head as he rubbed both of his eyes due to them watering from lingering sleep.

The boy missed when Rick glanced at him for a few seconds with an unreadable flat expression displayed on his face. The door behind then both was still whirring away as Morty whined in a stretch, sticking his arms straight out in front of him and wiggling his fingers.

As soon as Morty looked back up, Rick wranked his head over his shoulder to check if the door had raised. The mechanical grinding stopped just as he did and he instead flipped the throttle into another gear, the ship starting to roll out of the garage and into the driveway.

"Finally." Rick's voice growled. He kept his torso twisted to keep watch as the cruiser passed the family car. Only until it was in a position to take off did the man turn back around and shift into another gear, flicking a few switches and pressing a button.

Morty has seen it all before many times, so he subconsciously nodded his head each time he knew his grandfather would prod at a different piece of machinery upon the dashboard.

Rick must have noticed the kid's movements by glancing at him in his peripherals, arching a brow. "..What are you doing?"

Jumping in his seat, Morty leaned further into his chair and averted his gaze out of the window. "Oh, no-nothing important." He knew Rick would just tease him or tell him to knock it off so Morty figured it would be best not to try and explain.

Rolling his eyes, Rick finished as the ship began moving once again and abruptly launched itself into the sky. Multiple empty beer bottles that were previously silent by Morty's feet had now jangled together with a loud clanking, making him cringe slightly since he was still sensitive from slumber.

Turning his head away from the window, Morty tilted his head at Rick. "Usually you don't keep-err, keep places a secret. Like, w-where we are going on adventures."

"Yeah, well I'd much rather you keep quiet about it until we get there, Morty. I don't even want to be doing this today."

With a confused "Wha..?" Morty tried to get a look at Rick's face. He didn't look especially happy, but not too irritated by urgency either. 

"I don't understand. W-Why drag me out here if you didn't want to do this anyways?"

"Jesus, Morty, y-you have too many questions. Just chill out until we get what we need and keep that trap of yours shut." Rick's voice was gravelly as he spoke, a roughness that usually wasn't there. Morty narrowed his eyes at the man in suspicion.

"You aren't trading me into a market or-or-or replacing me are you?"

Rick looked baffled as he twisted around with a disgusted look on his face, finally meeting Morty's eyes. "Wh- The fuck, Morty? That literally has nothing to do with what I just said. Why would I say "until we get what we need" if I'm getting rid of you for some dumbass reason you're fishing around for? That-That's one of the stupidest questions I've ever heard. Were you even listening to me?"

Morty froze momentarily as he saw the flaw in his retort and shrunk down, frowning.

A sigh came from his grandfather as the man faced forward once again. "If you must know _Morty_ , I'm retrieving a part needed for something. I shouldn't have to be rushed out here trying to get it b-but the stupid asshole holding onto it got it stolen from 'im before the scheduled pickup. I need to get what I paid for."

Stolen? Wouldn't it have been a lot faster just to portal right to them and take it back?

Before Morty could blurt another question, Rick scowled and put both hands on the wheel. "This is f-fucking stupid."

Thinning his lips, Morty thought it would be best to stay quiet. Rick seemed ticked off now, so he probably shouldn't pry any further. Pulling his legs onto the seat he wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin upon them, tilting his head and gazing out of the window.

They were in space now. He must have missed exiting the atmosphere of Earth due to their conversation.

After a long while of silence between the two- and the occasional movement of bottles- Rick broke the tense air.

"S-So, uh- you have school tomorrow right?"

Morty blinked a few times before sitting up and turning to the question. "Oh, uh, y-yeah? You're just going to pull me out though so it doesn't matter much." He didn't understand the reasoning behind Rick's question.

The man nodded anyways, scrunching his face in a sniffle and wiping his nose against his coat sleeve again. Morty furrowed his brows again.

Rick was definitely acting strange compared to his usual behavior and mannerisms.

Sighing, Morty instead focused his attention back on the stars.  
Hopefully this adventure was short lived and could get a couple more hours of sleep in before morning.


End file.
